1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biological inspection technology, particularly to an inspection apparatus for a biological sample.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microscopic inspection of a biological sample usually uses an inspection apparatus with a microscope slide and a cover slip. A biological sample generally contains liquid and inspected objects, such as cells. Before biological inspection and microscopic counting, an appropriate amount of sample is dropped on a microscope slide, and then a cover slip is pressed onto the microscope slide to remove redundant liquid. Then, the tiny gap between the microscope slide and the cover slip contains a small amount of liquid and inspected objects for inspection and counting.
However, the inspection personnel's skin is likely to contact and pollute the biological sample in the gap between the microscope slide and cover slip in using the conventional inspection apparatus. Thus, the inspection devices are hard to attain accurate data. Further, the space between the microscope slide and the cover slip is hard to accurately control. Thus, the amount of a biological sample is also hard to determine. Therefore, there is still room to improve the accuracy and convenience of the conventional inspection apparatus.
A Taiwan patent No. 333564, issued on Jun. 1, 2008, disclosed a “Test Piece Structure for Body Fluid”, which comprises an upper plate with a collecting hole, a middle plate with a ventilating hole, a biocarbon circuit layer, and a base plate with a stop member. The collecting hole of the upper plate collects a body fluid, and the siphon suction hole in the middle plate sucks in the body fluid. Then, the body fluid contacts the test terminals of the biocarbon circuit layer and triggers a biotest device to analyze the body fluid. The stop member of the base plate of the test piece props against the clip mechanism of the biotest device. After the test, the test piece is released from the clip mechanism. However, the inspection personnel's skin is also likely to contact collecting hole and pollute the sample, which results in incorrect test data.
The conventional inspection apparatus and the cited patent have their limitations. To attain correct test results, the conventional inspection apparatuses need improvements to prevent from collecting insufficient sample or personnel contacting to a sample.